Break up
by LunaHummel
Summary: Contó hasta diez y la puerta nunca se abrió, escuchó pasos alejarse y suaves susurros tras aquella tabla de madera. Sus brazos habían caído sin fuerza a sus laterales, observó unos segundos aquella puerta e intentó imaginar la expresión de él pero se mantenía borrosa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nick y sus respectivos autores.

**Pareja: **Bade.

**Título**: Break up.

**Resumen: **Contó hasta diez y la puerta nunca se abrió, escuchó pasos alejarse y suaves susurros tras aquella tabla de madera.  
Sus brazos habían caído sin fuerza a sus laterales, observó unos segundos aquella puerta e intentó imaginar la expresión de él pero se mantenía borrosa.

* * *

Contó hasta diez y la puerta nunca se abrió, escuchó pasos alejarse y suaves susurros tras aquella tabla de madera.  
Sus brazos habían caído sin fuerza a sus laterales, observó unos segundos aquella puerta e intentó imaginar la expresión de él pero se mantenía borrosa.

Arregló un mechón que caía por su frente y dio un paso, uno tras otro sintiéndose en modo automático, se abrazó a si misma cuando notó que ya estaba lejos. Su pecho dolía y sus ojos ardían, notaba el frío que sentía su cuerpo solitario contra la brisa nocturna. Se sentía débil pero no lo demostraría.

Y sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían llevado a un parque, se veía solitario, tenebroso pero no importaba, quería esa soledad y silencio que aquel parque le ofrecía, necesitaba pensar.

Se sentó en una banca, su mirada gacha y sus ojos cerrados. La viva imagen de alguien herido, vulnerable.  
Tres años de relación habían acabado.

-Mentiroso- susurró apretando sus puños sobre sus muslos y fue cuando sintió una de sus propias lágrimas tocar el dorso de su mano.

Llevó una mano a su rostro y sus propios dedos acariciaron sus mejillas notando las lágrimas fantasmas que habían estado rodando por ellas desde el mismo momento en que dejo aquel pórtico.

Se encogió en aquella banca, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro.

-Maldito mentiroso- volvió a susurrar reprimiendo un jadeo -Dijiste que no querías terminar.

Su pecho dolía, sus lágrimas corrían. Quería huir pero no podía, no sabía a dónde. Quería correr a aquellos fuertes brazos que por mucho tiempo la sostuvieron, la mantuvieron de pie, aquellos que le pertenecían a aquel que ahora le daba la espalda.

-No mentí- ella no se movió, siguió ocultando su rostro hecha un ovillo en aquella banca de aquel solitario parque de vista nocturna.

-Jade- su nombre una vez más pronunciado por aquellos labios que le robaban el aliento -mírame.  
Jade no se movió.

-Por favor...- susurro él, su voz sonó implorante y Jade limpió sus lágrimas disimuladamente y lo vio, aquel rostro siempre inexpresivo por primera vez mostrando frustración sincera, sentado a su lado.

Jade no se había dado cuenta el momento en que se sentó a su lado, mucho menos el momento en que había llegado.  
-¿Qué quieres Beck? -su voz carente de emoción alguna, mostrando aquella frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba, aun abrazada a sus piernas.

-Hablar.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo no -Jade se incorporó, levantándose para caminar hacia su casa.

Él la detuvo, tomo de tu mano. Esta vez no la dejó ir.

Jade volteó a verlo por sobre el hombro y no vio nada más que su cabeza gacha, a él sujetando su mano, él aun sentado en aquella banca.

-Suéltame- su voz cortante hizo que Beck la soltara y la observara, observara aquella mirada frívola que tenía.  
Beck amaba esa mirada; aquellos ojos azul-verdosos, esa mirada fría y maligna que servía de escudo para la verdadera Jade, aquella que solo ante él caía.

Pero esta vez, Beck odio aquella mirada pues esta vez se dirigía a él, ya no era un escudo solo para el resto ahora también la usaba con él.

Una punzada en el pecho fue lo que sintió.

-Aun te amo.

-¿Ah, sí? -ella sonrió de lado- yo no -mintió y empezó a caminar.

Estaba herida y necesitaba que él sintiera su dolor.

Él agacho la cabeza y por primera vez aquella noche había reflexionado y odiado aquella decisión de no abrir esa puerta y salir a abrazarla. Se arrepintió diez minutos después y salió en su búsqueda.

Ahora se arrepentía también de haber ido tras ella.

La ruptura y el rechazo en una sola noche había sido mucho.

Una lágrima furtiva rodó por la mejilla de aquel inexpresivo rostro y un asomo de dolor se mostró antes de volver a poner aquella leve sonrisa de siempre y caminar de vuelta a casa de Tori.

-Es lo mejor- susurraron ambos corazones rotos para sí mismos, repitiéndose como un mantra que aliviara su dolor. Un intento de medicina.

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido._


End file.
